Harry Potter and the Two Aurors
by V.Krum
Summary: Follow up to the 5th book, 6th year ( spoilers obviously). Two new aurors almost 2000 years old go to Hogwarts ( how? read it) one really unexpected DADA teacher that will prove to be more trouble for his friend then help( friend or foe?). RR please
1. Harry meets the two strange aurors, eh

DISCLAIMER:

So you acctually think I own all this characters? 

All I have are the two new Aurors ( Bart and Jul ).If 

you like 'em and wanna use in yer fanfic go ahead but

mention me on your disclaimer, k? 

Ok, think with me a sec. If I had all the other char do you

think that I would be sitting on the floor typing this

on a laptop while in a hotel room in France when I could

be in my room watching the the movies? I don't think so.

Harry Potter and the Two Aurors

_When are you getting me out of this dump? You ALL _

promised that you were going to get me out of here 

as fast you could. Although is much better then before

I still like the wizarding world better.

Trully yours,

Harry

" There you go Hedwig. I know you have been delivering my letters in four days straight with no time to rest, but I promise this is the last one. You know there it's suppose to go: Moody." Said Harry, a green-eyed boy with untidy black hair with a curious looking scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead, to his snowish-white owl. Hedwig gave a silent, tired hoot.

"Time for bed for me and time to fly for you, off you go." Said Harry yawning widely giving his owl one last biscuit before she flew rapidly out the window. " I just wish they'd hurry up' thought Harry to himself turning off his bed-side lamp and drifting off in his dreams of going back to Hogwarts.

Harry woke up with loud noises from the kitchen. He knew that the Dursleys were making all the noise on porpouse to wake him, though Harry knew they didn't want to make it sound on porpouse. Harry went down the stair, he couldn't sleep anymore, getting closer to the kitchen he heard a strangly familiar voice " Chicken eggs, huh? They are quite good....but nothing beats this.....bacon!"

It was 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Harry had no doubt about it.

" Harry! Nice to see you well again, young lad!" shout Moody from the kitchen. Once again Harry was sure of another thing, 'Mad-Eye' was using his magical eye to check on him.

"Hello, proffesor, anything wrong?" asked Harry entering the kitchen seeing Moody holding a piece of bacon by it's end and chewing ooon the other. Harry couldn't make up how the Drursleys looked like, they were scared, angry, stunned, furious, and much more feelings then could think at the moment.

"I didn't get an owl from you in three days..." explained Moody " ...I keep my promises you know.". Harry raised his eyebrow slightly and said " I send one to you last night."

" Oops, must of missed it" said Moody with a grin upon his face and winking his normal eye. "Well, since I'm here I might as well take you to ...you know...number twelve...grimmauld... . Ok, so go on and pack up while I threat...I mean...convince your uncle to let you come with me".

Harry was starting to run up stairs when he remembered to tell Moody something quite important. " Ask uncle to offer you some wine, I know you'll like it". Harry knew that uncle was very found about his wines. And so he ran up to his bedroom and started to throw all his things into his trunk: robes, books, quills, inks...Only thing he left was the robes he was going to wear today, his broom, and of course, his wand. He stared at his wand a while thinking, did anyone else other then Bellatrix knew he tried to use one of tgthe unforgivable curse? Crucio, the torture curse. If used enough times in a role could drive anyone to madness. Thats what happend to Neville Longbottom's parents, now they were at St. Mungo's Hopital, a wizard hospital. Harry heard his door screech and then Moody came into the door. " Need a little fix this door, doesn't it? Reparo" Moody said trying to cheer Harry up. He knew that Moody's eye was always watching him. Right at this moment Hedwig had just flew in through the window with a note from Hermione and Ron. Harry scrolled it open and read:

_Heya Harry,_

We are back at 12, if you know what I mean.

proffesor Moody is going up to get ya, you

haven't sent an owl for 3 days. Anyways,

Hedwig looks tired, give her some rest.

Hermione Ron

He knew that Ron made Hermione write the letter since her handwriting was better. " Owl post has really declined." He said to Moody who was reading the letter with his magical eye. "Not really, your owl is really tired". Harry scowled at Moody for a second but couldn't make it longer since he was happy to go back to the wizard wold. He putted on his robes with his house's shield sewed on it, took his broom and said "Locomotor trunk" his trunk levitaded in the air and followed him down the stairs and out in the front yard, hooped onto his broom then heard Moody call

"What do you think you are doing? Get off that broom!" . Harry looked puzzled, why did he want to get him off the broom? That was the only way to get to Grimmauld's place he couldn't just apparate there one: his too young and two: he doesn't know how to do it. " It's about time I give you a real reason to call me proffesor" whispered Moody then he lifted up his head and shouted into uncle Vernon's face " Shall we go inside?". Dudley jumped to his feet and ran inside the house and up the stairs, aunt Petunia didn't look frightened at all, but had a disgust look on her face, uncle Vernon, in the other hand, looked frightened and disgusted, some of Moody's spit just flew out of his mouth and straight onto uncle's face. The four people remaining in the frontyard walked back into the house. " Please excuse us while Harry and me go to the backyard- JUST the two of us" Moody added as uncle followed them. At the backyard, the pretty and well tanken care of grass was dieing where Moody was stepping.

" It's Devil's Sweat, that is. I had a little bussines in the Ministry's plantation of Devil's Mind" Mad-Eye explained without turning his head around "You'll learned about them in Herbolagy this year, mate".

Mate? Moody never called him mate.What was he-

"Well let's start!" Moody said loudly and enthusiatacly interrupting Harry's thoughts. " I'm gonna teach you how to Disapparate and Apparate"

" But I can't yet, I'm fifteen turning sixteen. Still a long way. I don't wanna break the law again, you know every year I do something illegal."

"Disaparrating from a muggle house won't give you a life time comitment at Azkabaz, like trying to use the Crucio Curse of a fellow human, no matter how evil they are." Moody said with a superior, calm voice. Did he know that Harry used the curse? Or was it a lucky guess? "Well, let's start, again. To disaparrate from a place you need to think of a reason to leave that place, and to apparate you need to think of a reason to be in that place AND you have to visualize that place if any object of the picture in your mind is out of place you'll end up in a dark, gravity-less place.

" No one can see you in the Middle, that's what the dark place is called. In other words if you get lost in between the two combinations of spells no one will be able to help you, Harry" Moody said it clearly and warningly. But Harry did not have to worry about the spell going wrong now, he had a good reason to leave, a good reason to be there and remembered the house very well.

" Alright, proffesor, nothing to worry. I know perfectly what to do." He said cheerly and seeing a light grin in Moody's face.

" Very well then, I'll disaparrate after you in case your disaparrating reason isn't good enough.". Harry nodded and said clearly holding his wand up " DISAPARRATE".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

CRACK, TUMP, CRASH, SWISH. Harry made a loud noise in the kitchen. Harry felt nothing during his journey, in fact didn't last it for then a microsecond. He arrived in the kitchen, there were mugs of Butterbeer on the table, the fire was lit and the smell was really good. Mrs. Weasly must of been making breakfeast, and looked really good, Harry was peeking inside the cauldron. The kitchen, obviously, was the same, but looking into the corridor it seemed alot dustier. " Hello?" he said nervously " Anyone there?" For a moment he thought he arrived in the wrong house, but he reconized Kreacher's cabin. That little son of a -. 

" Harry? Harry!! Mum, Ron, guys - his at the kitchen!" a loud girlish voice screamed then it cave dashing towards him, jumped on him and both fell on the bench by the table. It was Ginny, Ron's little sister, she was a year younger them him. She looked really _nice _and felt _happy _as she jumped on him. Hundreds of footsteps were coming down from upstairs in a thudering speed. A countless number of people were standing in the doorway. Two came running towards him, Ron and Hermione. They somehow managed to loosen up Ginny's grip, gave him a little time to breath, and hugged him too

* * *

Now sitting on his bed safetly, Harry was listening to they're stories and explanations: " We thought that you would apparate in this bedroom" said Ron, "We arrived last night, dear, sorry if everything is still dirty" added Mrs. Weasley , Ron's mother. Harry looked around and saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood standing by the door. " What are they doing here?" Asked Harry.

"They- " said a calm voice " together with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, George and Fred Weasley, and little Ginny are the newest member of The Order of the Phoenix". It was Dumbledor speaking while entering the room. " and also our best aquirement at this moment are Theodore Bartholomeu or just Bart, Jules Churchbell or for short Jul, and finally you, Harry."

He felt quite alright about knowing he was part of the Order now, he thought: If Ron and Hermione could join, I can join too. But what about Neville and Luna? Why were they here? And who are those two?

" Aurors, Harry, the two gentleman – teenagers at the moment – are the best aurors the world has ever seen. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood are joining the Order because of what they witnessed last year." Aurors? This two kids? They were no older then Fred and George.

" 'Sup, Harry? The name is Bart. Pleasure to meet ye, kid.". Bart was a boy taller then Harry, maybe a little taller then Ron with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

" Hello, Harry. Sorry for the asian-girl appearence, it would like less of a shock to muggles if they saw a seventeen year old boy with a seventeen year old girl. I'm acctually a man, an old man. My name is Jules or just Jul Nice to meet you." Harry definatly had a puzzled look on his face. How can two seventeen year olders be aurors? And what about this old man looking like a young girl?

" They, Harry, have the ability to change the forms of their body into what ever they want." Dumbledor said looking at Harry's intriged face.

"Oh–" said Harry understanding what this is all about " So they are actually a pair of metamorphmagus"

" No" said a interupting voice " We are Century Warlocks." They asian girl was now a man in his thirty's about Dumbuldor's size. " But before I explain what Century Warlocks are I'll explain how come we change apperance and are not metamorphmagus."

" We are the inventors of the polymorph juice" Bart cutted in.

" I'm getting there, Bart" the real man scowled " As I was saying, we are not even close to metamorphmagi. We, as he said, are the inventors of the polymmorph juice." Harry looked even more puzzled, as did everyone else in the room, exept, as usual, Dumbledor " You see, Harry, we being the creators of this juice and aurors, we took advantage of it and kept drinking it. But there was a difference back then, the effect of the drink would only last ten minutes and so we drank it every ten minutes for 120 years then came the longer one, 30 minutes and we drank that for 80 years every half-an-hour. Then came along the one hour juice and we drank it every hour on the clock for, belive it or not, for 1,100 years. And only 500 years ago we presented the juice to the IMM and AWW, Internationa Ministry of Magic and Aurors World Wide. We are still human being although over 1,800 years old."

" How can you live that long?" asked Ron rapidly " Does that means you cannot die?" Both aurors grinned.

" We can die!" Bart said.

" But not by natural death nor any physical injuries" Jul continued " We took the polymorph juice so long non-stopping that it became a part of us." He looked over at Hermione and back to Harry. "Being raised by muggles you must be thinking that the juice is part of our cells, no , its magical properties, and that would be body changing, are part of our magical properties. You don't understand do you? Ok, I'll explain in another way –"

" Won't you let me try, I've been a kid longer then you" said Bart " Everything that is magical has a source of it magic. Different things have different sources of magic. wizards and witches have magical sources too, I'll explain exacly where another time. So, because we took the polymorph juice for so long our magic source became used to sharing us with a different kind of magic source, which the magic was affecting our bodies, so now we have two sources of magic: our very own and the juice's source."

"Wow" Ron gasped " Mum, change my butterbeer mug with a polymorph cup"

"Nonsence" said Mrs. Weasley and Jul together, Jul started talking before Mrs. Weasley could " Now that we can change at our own will every single part of our body aches. They ache like we were old people, but in the out side we look young. We can't morph our pain, they stay where they're at, it's not a body thing."

" Oh, but lets say you _want_ to die" Harry was wondering out loud " Couldn't you just turn yourselves into really really really old men and die quietly?"

" No, as a defence mechanism or our own magical source combined with the juice's magical source we change back, unwillingly, into a baby or a small child. We tried before, It's not easy having the privite parts changed and still live with it, or the aches"

" Privite parts? What happens to them?" Ron asked with a horror look on his face.

" Well, we can't use it. The juice changed it too much, its the weakest part of the male body so it didn't standed out very much." Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Luna were bushing as much as they could. Tonks in the other hand looked calm.

" Mum, change my polymorph juice back to a butterbeer, I'm very found of my privite parts, thank you very much." Ron said without looking at his mother and staring aimlessly to the two aurors. Hermione, suddenly asked a question. Harry noticed she did so to change the privite part subject.

" What about death threatningly injuries? Being aurors both of you sirs probably been through that"

" Of course we have, I had a broken skull once and a perfurated lung another time, but how we menage to get through it is our secret. But we agreed to tell _just_ the Order one clue. We had to use polymorph juice." Bart ended the conversation.

At lunch Dumbledor had to go back to Howarts to start getting the teacher ready for the new term. This year, only students and the head of the house would be able to go on the Hogwarts Express. Harry wasn't really happy about it, he wanted to know who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts would be, but he kept this thought to himself. Lunch was very delicious and everyone was there, including Snape for the first time. Mrs. Weasley really knew how to cook. Chicken, pork, peas, lettuce, tomatos, pumpkin juice, and, of course, Butterbeer. Ron seemed very happy to drink his butterbeer while looking over the two aurors who were now both about his size but still looked like adults, exacly the same, black long hair down to their shoulders tide up with a ponytail, thin eyebrows and mouths. There robes they wore where the only thing that differed them apart. One was wearing a scarlet robe and the other a field green, but they didn't look like they were from modern time but, actualy, centuries old. Harry then heard a loud laughter.

" You mean to say that this boy dodged a Avada Kedavra curse by Tom behind a golden statue?" and there was the same laughter again, it was Jul. He was sitting by Harry then turned to him and said " I'm so sorry, Harry, you must of been really proud of yourself by dodging a spell from the most powerful dark warlock that has been for almost a century. Tom's Avada Kedavra curse is to full of evil and anger that would melt the gold or anything of it's way before hitting a live being.." Everyone looked astonished from that information exept the two new aurors and – no, Snape, even though he had been a Death Eather, also has his face covered my amazement.

" How can someone have so much power? It's impossible" murmured Snape

" It is very possible, Serverus" Mr. Weasley had just arrived from work at the ministry "my older brother, William, was killed my him. His stun curse was so powerful that it smashed the brick wall between them and –" Mr. Weasley sighted " ripped his arm off" Harry saw a tear running down Mr. Weasley's eye " and while my brother was stunned in the ground he used the Avada Kedavra curse, such an evil one, on him that his body just sunk in to the earth" Mr. Weasley was crying shamlessly now with Mrs. Weasley holding him. " Bill is actually his son my mother and father took care and raised him until they're death, natural deaths thankfully, then Molly and I started to take care of him. Thats the reason why he is only 20 years younger then me and 16 then Molly."

"You shouldn't have told them that, dear, at least not in front of the kids"

" I had to Molly. They are part of the Order now. And we have to tell details of _every _encounter each has had with him" Mr. Weasley said going up the stair being caried my his wife. All of their children present at the time jumped out of the table and dashed straight to their father. Lunch that day ended dully, looked like no one knew about this incident even the two aurors, that knew so much about Voldemort.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Harry, going up the stairs tryed to over hear accidently a bit more information about Ron's uncle. Once he got close to his room, that he was sharing with Ron and Neville, he heard sounds of someone punching a pillow he open the door and saw Ron punching a pillow and Neville in a corner of the room unpaking his stuff.

" How can someone be so evil, Harry?" said ron stopping the aggresive movements. " How can someone use a Avada Kedavra curse who hasn't got one arm _and _was stunned?" Ron started punching again. There was a knock on the open door. Ron stopped puchinf the pillow again a turned around to see who was it as Harry did. It was Tonks with her hair the way she liked bright pink and spiked.

" Hello boys, I got a little surprise for you" she said with a grin on her face, then Hermione, Luna, and Ginny walked in with their bed sheets and pillows floating behind them. "They are going to have to share to room with both of you, we didn't know that two more people were ariving today and the girls room are the cleanest, so....good luck" and Tonks left the room closing the door behind her.

" Ok then, you sleep in one bed with Hermione, Neville with sleep with Luna and I'll share my bed with Ginny" said Ron trying to cheer up to mood of the room. Ginny whose eye was red from crying looked at Ron so did Neville and Luna, Harry and Hermione looked at each other before turning to Ron also "What? I won't let Harry or Neville sleep with my sister...both of you can change girls if you like"

" I think the three of you should be gentlemen and let us sleep on the beds while you sleep on the floor."

" Oh no you don't. I won't sleep on the cold floor I can catch a cold or something" Ron replyed.

Then the door flew open once again, now with at an imense speed. Jul and Bart had just came in, ran to the opposite side of the room, scowled at each other and began pulling on their wands. At the door two matresses were trying to get in at the same time. After a while pulling on their wands Jul pushed Bart with his shoulder, Bart's matress fell on the floor and Jul's matress came in the room and landed gently on the floor. Jul started dancing and singing using his wand like a microphone. They looked like two 10 year old kids. Bart with spiked up red hair with small ears and gray eyes. Jul looked like Harry when he entered Hogwats but his eyes were light blue and had no scar on his forehead

" You won this time, but you know physical aggresion is not permited" Bart said picking himself up as well as the matress " _You_ came up with that rule" Bart's matress landed on top of Jul's.

" Here you go, boys" Jul said ignoring Bart " We won't be needing this."

" Yup, we'll turn ourselves into really fat poeple and sleep on very our own fat." Bart told them turning himself like a fat man then turned to Jul " Like we did in 1,005, remember, when that 27th Dark Lord kept us over night in a smelly dungeon." He said that as they were walking out the door, Bart was to big to fit through the door so he had to change himself back to the red haired boy.

" Woohoo" screamed Ron " I'll have my bed back"

Jul's head popped out of the door and said " I said 'Here you go, _boys._'. Be a gentleman and let the ladies sleep on the bed" smiled and walked away.

Ron sighted and nodded slightly. The three girls grinned and started unpaking and changing the bed sheets.


	2. Snape is the man of the house

A couple days passed on with nothing different. Hermione kept studing or reading books as think as Neville's arm ( she called it light reading ), Ron was helping Errol get through a windown half open without hitting the glass, Ginny and Luna were always playing somekind of card game but the cards, who had the pictures of wizards and witches instead of nubers, kept telling them what to play, Neville seemed quite tired lately and would stay in a locked room for the whole day making strange noises. As for Harry, he just kept watching the others doing their stuff and did his homework that was given to him to do over the summer.

The adults also were very busy. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks wer cleaning non-stoppingly the house, by the time they were done with the last room the fist room they cleaned would be dirty again. Dumbledor would come and go from the house every two days, and when he eat with them he congratulated Mrs. Weasley's food all the time. Snape looked very busy too, when Harry was walking by his room he over heard Snape muttering " and is they they come in 2 seconds late it will be....10 points from Gryffindor, and for mixing the wrong things it will be 80 points from Gryffindor eh, eh, eh" Harry didn't want to stay much longer to hear where this was getting, at this rate Snape would be taking 120 points from Gryffindor if they show up to class. Moody was always going to the Ministry of Magic everyday he said it was 'auror's bussines' then again, Moody was an ex-auror. The two new aurors kept dueling themselves just for the fun of it. Lupin in the other hand, was either sleeping on the couch or eating. He was very quiet which was not usual of him.

On day while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were doing their potions homework on the kitchen table when Lupin woke up, jumped to his feet and started shouting " I know! I know how! Jul! Bart! Come on! We have to get to the ministry and meet Alastor, Arthur, and Dumbledor there! You come too, Tonks. Molly, Serverus stay here, we might be really late!"

" Whats going on, professor?" asked Hermione. Lupin turned to her, his eyes were shining brightly and had a smile from ear to ear

" No one knows what's behind it! But I have an idea, all I need is alot of power" Lupin said it enthusiasticly. There were lots of footsteps coming down there stairs. Everyone that was not in the living room or kitchen was running down the stairs. All thouse who had their names called were grinning widely. The two aurors were like they were at their first lunch with Harry, Tonks looked like a female verions of them. "Jul go get Alastor, me and Tonks are getting Dumbledor, Bart go get Arthur. Everyone meet where Barty Crouch, the son, had his hearing before going to Azkaban". Everbody nodded and with a choir-like shout all the wizards summoned said "Disaparrate".

Days, probably a week now, passed and no news from any of the wizards and witches who left that night. Mrs. Weasley was growing inpacient, she always was looking out the window and trying to find something to do, Ron was almost like his mother only difference was that he trying to sleep instead of trying to find something to do. Hermione was calming herself by saying " They are all powerful wizards, they are alright", Neville looked as worried as the two girls who kept playing cards, more often now. Snape looked calmer then ever, he was the 'man of the house' now and was bossing everyone he almost took off Gryffindor points because Harry hadn't finished all his homework, but Harry reminded him that they weren't at school yet.

The nights passed as slow as the mornings, and Harry couldn't stand one more day worrying about his 'mates', as Moody called them. So one afternoon when Harry was in his room with Ron he bursted out:

" Know what, Ron? I'm going to the Ministry and see what all that fuss was all about. We are part of the Order, we are suppose to know whats going on"-Ron looked like he had been hit by a stun spell. " C'mon, your mum won't even notice we are gone. We can bring Hermione too."

" I dunno about it, Harry. It's Neville's birthday and I didn't even get him a present." Ron said with a strange look on his face.

" Perfect, we go to the Ministry you get Neville a present and I'll find out what they are doing for over a week"

" Alright, Harry, but how we getting there?"

" We are going CRACK then CRACK. Let's go get Hermione" said Harry grinning mischeviousley.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

CRACK. A loud noise filled the room of the Ministry of Mysteries. All three remembered the first room very well from last year. They walked out of the room and luckly there was no one in sight, exept a blind wizard and his guide dog.

" Ok Harry, you go ahead and find those guy with Hermione while I go buy Nevillle a present." Said Ron as he left the elevator at the top floor.

" Alright, Ron, but be careful we don't have any visitors badges." Hermione warned him.

The elevator's door closed and it started going down. It was an almost quiet trip, Hermione's hard breathing was the only sound she made some sounds with her mouth as she was about to say something but when Harry turned his head to see what she had to say she would look down to the floor. She had been acting strange even at the house. Kept asking him personal question that she didn't let Ron ask: How was it that night with Cho? What was the kiss like? How _was_ the kiss? She even asked what he liked on a girl but then ran down the stair to finish her homework before Harry could even think of an answer. She also spent alot of time with Ron and Ginny.

(A/N: Us boys are really naive when it comes to that, it happend to me a couple of times)

As they approched the bottom floor, Hermione was standing right in front of the door with her head lowered ready to get out as soon as the door opened. Harry,on the other hand, was starting to worry less about his fellow co-workers and worryinng more about Hermione, she was really strange.

"Hermione" Harry called her, she turned around with a jump " anything going on? You've been strange ever since I came to Grimmauld's place."

"It's that – no – I – It's nothing, Harry" she said blushing looking at him at the top of her eyes " I've known you for almost six years, and I know a lot 'bout you expet your love life and your taste for girls"

" Why would you wanna know that?" Harry replied confused

The elevator arrived in the last floor, she didn't answer and ran quickly out the door. Harry also didn't insist on the subject any futher. Ron was on the last floor already.

" What took you guys so long?" asked Ron.

" We took the time elevator." Hermione said a little more cheerfully

" The what?" asked Harry

" Time elevator, Harry. People usually take it when they want to slow down or speed up time. And looks like both of you slowed time down. I looked all over this building and they are not here" Ron said. Soon after a spechless moment the three of them decided to stop the searches and head back to the house. They used the disapparate spell again to get back to Grimmauld's place once again Harry appeared in the kitchen. No one was there like when he first arrived exept there was loud cheering from upstairs this time. Harry run up the stair jumping two steps at a time. Everyone was standing in front of Harry's room.

"What's going on?" Harry said loudly but no one seemed to bother. All wizards and witchs where staring inside clapping and whistling. " Can anybody tell me what's in the?" Harry spotted Hermione clapping too. He started shouting her name but she wouldn't turn around then, in dispair, he pulled her hair she gave a loud scream turned around furiously to Harry.

" Harry, Harry, look who's here!" she told him happily, apparently she forgot that he pulled on her hair. Hermione steped aside and Harry could see two people in the middle of the room hugging Neville.

" But, they're – they're –"


End file.
